world_of_creseafandomcom-20200214-history
Kongo Wilds
Before this place was known as the forest of blight or the Kongo Wilds it was called Elysium an ironic name for a place completely devoid of any life even the trees were dead. This empty landscape was chosen to erect a giant purple crystal-like ornament that surged energy up into the sky for whatever reason the mages and alchemist accomplished this feat so fast people could swear up and down it was up in a single day. This crystal is suspended in mid air floating above a large platform, the energy outburst that was spewed from this thing was so immense it was enough to breathe new life into this dying forest and to this day if you survive long enough, you can still find it being the only safe zone within the new Kongo Wilds however the closer you get to this place the more violent the forest becomes it seems that the animals and plants are afraid of this place for whatever reason. At the time this place was called Elysium was so long ago there are very few still alive who even remember this for the most part you’d have to be an immortal to recall it, but even then it was such an obscure place with nothing of value within so whatever they were trying to hide was completely successful. Since then, those images have placed strange object around the forest supposedly to feed the crystal energy hiding them within the trees and bushes now with the Wilds being an actual forest now it was easy to hide things within which is why some survivors of the Kongo Wilds have reported very rare artifacts with lightning bolt symbols upon them all throughout the jungle. No one is actually sure how or why the Kongo Wilds have changed into sure a dangerous place, nor can people get close enough to study it. To the very north of Lacris is a dangerous place where man fears to tread, rumors circulate about this place depicting it as a place of madness and contemptment where even the trees will attempt to devour the flesh of humans there is some truth to every rumor. This place, where nearly no one has explored and those few who have attempted almost never come back sane is called the Kongo Wilds or more commonly known as The forest of Blight. The Kongo Wilds is a very strange place where even the plant life is alive even stranger still the sentient plants are carnivores. Those few who have returned from an expedition have claimed that everything from the brushes all the way up to the trees have taken quite the liking to meat but the whole truth is far more disturbing than that. Most is not all the plants are in fact meat eaters, but this entire forest has very frightening traits being that once something from the forest eats something they will change or adapts based on what exactly they have eaten taking the best parts from the pray and assimilating it, this can be seen as evolution or metamorphosis only it happens nearly instantly this would explain how most of the foliage came to bear striking resemblance to the animal that once called this place home. What little animal still live within the confines of this forest have had to evolve over time to cope with the eat or be eaten laws of the land very few of them grasped the lights of enlightenment making them highly intelligent, even being able to develop an affinity for the mystic arts. Those who learned to survive turned the tables on the plants as the mammals, insects, reptiles, etc. have taken to eating the plants themselves and in turn gaining the same abilities as them to consume and adapt. Specific Clans have made themselves known as the local intelligence has increased and have appointed leaders or representative to govern and watch over their own respected clans. These leaders have come to a consensus that even if the entire jungle was alive within this forest, they would still fight over the right to lead and rule and as such they have divided up the lands into territories. The animals were superior to the plants who couldn't retain much intellect aside from consuming so survival became easier with each day for the elders while the young still need protection. These leaders who have made themselves known are Raqni the spider queen over the insects, Wrex'Nal the alpha feline male and the alpha canine female Palin, who rule over the mammals, and Elkor a giant Komodo dragon that bulldozed his way into being the leader of the reptilians. The eldest of these leaders was Raqni who was just a hatchling when the forest changed into what it is today, so if anyone would remember it's her, but the great queen refuses to touch on this particular subject for reasons all her own. These leaders kept some kind of order amongst themselves and never truly left the forest as they didn’t feel the need to, the humans who lived outside had long since left and only a few venture within so it was seen as a waste of time to pursue such things without rhyme or reason especially since they were just beginning to carve out a place to live themselves. Recently a representative of the plants has stepped up with a bold plan of expanding the forest's borders and taking the land back in the name of good old mother nature away from the dirty humans. Eona the Kitsune who was eaten by the eldest tree only to have her soul possess the foliage and produce a new body now begins her conquest. The other representatives at first completely disagreed with her and her dream so she went out to prove that she was in fact quite serious about her ambitions and saw fit to take over the city of Gwan where the more savage of the human race made their home. It took a few days of slow and steady before the takeover was complete but in the end Gwan was claimed for the forest of blight. Now Eona returns to the center part of the forest to call a meeting between the representatives of the forest to ask for help in the takeover of Lacris the city to the south. Category:Location